Take me home Sam
by Miss McG
Summary: Oneshot taking place at the end of S2 x 13.


_Hi guys! I can't believe this season of RB has already ended! Not sure if I can wait until June next year for the McSwarek story to continue… . Anyway, this is my first attempt at a RB fanfic, inspired by all you guys who are writing so many great stories! Reviews are much appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. Sadly. If I did, it would air all year round…_

Chapter 1

Andy put away her police uniform in her locker, swung her bag over her shoulder, and made her way towards exiting the station. She wouldn't be back for a while. Frank had made it very clear that, to him, it was nothing short of unacceptable what she had done. She had never seen Best so angry. She sighed. She had put Sam's life in danger. She could have gotten him killed. "Yes, what I did was wrong", she thought, "but what Boyd did…". Andy was not sure she would be able to control herself if she would run in to the Detective. He was the real reason that Sam almost got…. But she couldn't go there. There was no way she could think about how things could have ended, had they not figured out in time where Brennan took Sam, had Oliver not busted through that door when he did… Then, other memories invaded her brain. The clandestine visits to Sam had been complete bliss for Andy. She could not remember ever being that happy. Just thinking about it put a smile upon her face. Even in light of everything that just happened; she did not regret her decision to go back to the Alpine Inn that night she and Traci had run in to Sam. Really, it was the best decision she'd ever made! When he kissed her that night, it felt like everything fell into place. Just like that. It was the stuff every girl dreams of. Sam, picking her up bridal style, kissing her passionately all over her body, and afterwards, laying in his arms, postponing the moment she would have to go home. "Bye, have a nice evening", Andy said to a couple of fellow officers, now entering the station for their night shift, just as she walked out in to the cold night. During those precious moments with Sam, she had felt more love and passion than she had ever felt with Luke. She hadn't been surprised by the overwhelming feelings. She had been expecting them. During the night of the blackout she had gotten a small taste of what it would be like to be with Sam, and it was everything and more. She chuckled to herself when she remembered that she had pushed Sam to ask her to stay the night. No running this time. She hadn't even thought about running! All she wanted was to go to sleep next to him and wake up in his arms. That very thought jerked her back to reality. What if he blamed her? What if he hated her? After the past week, she no that he was her person. Sam Swarek was the only guy for her. Andy had never been more sure about anything. "What if…" she said to herself, trying to hold back her tears. "Get a grip, McNally!"she reprimanded herself.

Just as she was walking along the pavement, going over the events of today in her thoughts, she hardly noticed a car pulling up alongside her, window being pulled down. "Hey", Sam said. When she turned and walked up the car, she saw his bruised face and felt so guilty. It was partly because of her that his eye was bruised and swollen, that there were cuts across his cheek, and that his jaw looked battered. "What happened?" he asked. "I got suspended. You?". He took a breath and sighed. "I got yelled at. And then got suspended" he replied with a small smile. Andy didn't know what to say; she wanted to apologize, but how? How could she make this right? Could she make it right? "Sam…" she started. He looked at her with that typical Swarek look on his face. The look that made her stomach do somersaults. "Want to try being normal together?" he asked. Andy couldn't help but smile. He didn't blame her. He still wanted her. A wave of relief washed over her as she chuckled and said: "And how do we do that?". When Sam replied: "I have no idea!", they looked at each other. It was a serious, intense look in both their eyes. Then, as Andy's face broke in to a smile, she opened the car door, got into Sam's beloved truck, and looked him in the eyes when she said: "Take me home Sam".


End file.
